Tiger, Tiger
by ShadowReader
Summary: Though Risika has defeated Aubrey, she still must deal with the human side of herself. While Risika watches all she has worked for start to unravel, the fighting between the vampires and the witches escalates. Finished.
1. Return to Ambrosia

**Chapter One: Return to Ambrosia**

The full moon is rising as I make my way to the club Ambrosia in the heart of New York City. I can sense it, a sort of change in the atmosphere. The pulse hums in rhythm to it, feeling the wild call that cannot be expressed in words, and only just barely in music. 

I shake my head at that thought as I push open the door. _What would others say about that?_ I wonder. Fala, I knew, would sneer. Jessica cares only for her books and Aubrey. And as for the devil himself, Aubrey, he would laugh at my weak sentiment. Perhaps the only one who might understand would be Jager. 

I snicker at the thought, and walk to the bar. As in Las Noches, there is no barkeeper, so we serve ourselves. I bend down and pick a dusty bottle with a dull red sheen, barely visible in the dim light. Rejecting a glass, I open the bottle and toss the cap over my shoulder. Someone will pick it up.

Someone always does.

I sit on the counter and survey the crowd. Ambrosia is one of the quieter nightclubs, the kind where people sit and talk. Unlike Las Noches, where there is loud music and red strobe lights, here there is only the soft candlelight, the whisper of conversations, and the hum of late night traffic in the distance. 

There are not that many customers tonight, though more than usually are here. Ambrosia is the place to get news on the world, vampiric, mortal, and otherwise. However, its quiet atmosphere tends to intimidate the younger vampires. There are several older ones here tonight. I recognize a few, but others I do not know.

There is a whisper of air, and I turn to see Jager walk in. I relax slightly. For a moment, I had feared it had been Aubrey, and the work of centuries might have come undone. I still cannot quite overcome my fear of him.

He is not a threat. I should not fear him. I will not fear him.

Jager sees me, and comes over. I take a sip from my bottle, and wait for him to speak. 

"Risika," he says with a nod. I nod back, and swallow my drink. 

"How are you, Jager?" I ask, politely in return. 

"I am fine," he says as he walks behind the bar. He disappears momentarily from view, and then returns with a bottle clutched in his hand. He takes out the cork, then pours himself a glass of what looks like red wine. He recorks the bottle, and then sets it aside. 

"So," I ask, in an attempt at light conversation, "how goes everything?" Jager responds with a shrug. 

"As well as anything ever goes, really. Jeshickah has left Midnight, though I hear rumors that she is planning on moving here. The trade has really picked up since she left. Jaguar will have his hands full, I can tell you that."

I nod. Jeshickah had always lusted after power, especially that which she held at Midnight. It had once been hers, though it had burned down in the 1800's. Just as well, for there were stories of what Midnight had been like under Jeshickah, before Jaguar rebuilt it. If I had been the way I was a century ago, I would have been shocked at the atrocities committed inside Midnight. Now, I barely give them a thought.

"How are things in New Mayhem?" I ask. Jagar shrugged. 

"I believe everything is fine, as usual. Some have talked of opening a chapter of SingleEarth in the town, but they are in a very small minority."

I nod, barely hearing him. Suddenly, the club seems too close, confining. I need to breathe, to feel the cool air against my skin, to see the moon. I suddenly get down off the counter, leaving the bottle and Jager behind. Neither would mind, I was sure.

I disappear, taking myself to another corner of the city. It is just as dark as the area near Ambrosia, but there are no vampires here. It is my territory. Dare to stray, and the vampire who does will learn why no other stalks these streets. 

I am in an alley, filled with trashcans and heaps of unknown items. There are doors nearby, but no one behind them. Further up, the buildings are poorly kept apartments, where those who cannot afford more are forced to live in squalor, oppressed by the rich. I do not sense anyone nearby, and so go up to the roof. 

The view is amazing. The moon is now over the rooftops, and its silvery light shines down on the city. The city itself is a whirlwind of activity near the center, and the dark hulking shapes of the buildings rise against the sky, as if to obscure it. Countless lights shine through windows, and the effect makes one think that a piece of the sky had been cut out and placed on the earth. Countless lights, countless people, all living their lives.

All of them my prey. 

I hear drunken laughter a few streets over. I leave my rooftop to investigate. 

Three men, just now coming home. Their minds are unshielded, and I can see that they have once again spent all of their paycheck, trying to drown their sorrows. As if that will make them go away. Two of them turn and walk away, leaving the third at his door. When the other two are gone around the corner, I go down. 

The man is not very surprised to see me. When someone is that inebriated, you could make them pope, and they'd ask where the crown is. I walk towards him. 

He is young, not barely past twenty-five, and foolhardy. I smile, and he foolishly smiles back. Then he slumps forward as he meets my eyes, and falls into a deep sleep. I catch him, bend my head, and feed.

The familiar shock runs through my system as I drink hungrily. The heat and the energy are nearly overwhelming, and I close my eyes, savoring the taste. When I have drained him, I transport myself and the body to Aubrey's territory. Why not let him worry about the authorities? It is of no concern to me. He cannot hurt me now.

I go to my home in Concord, appearing in my front yard. Before, I would have gone to see Tora before going home, but there is no reason for that now. She can't see or hear me. I turn the handle and go inside. 

As I climb the stairs, I fight to keep the thoughts away. The thoughts I had when I was prey, when I mourned Alexander, when I fancied myself human. 

I am not human. I can never be human. It is a fact that not only I have acknowledged, but Alexander has voiced as well. I have not seen him since the fight with Aubrey in Las Noches. It still hurts to think of him. 

I open the door to my room and climb into bed. I look around to make sure the blackout curtains are closed before falling into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Predator

Disclaimer: it all belongs to AAR. Or Jessica, depending on the universe you're from.

Jada Austen: No, I didn't know that! Thanks for telling me; I wondered when it took place. As you can see, I changed it. Where did you find that? It's been a while since I've read _Hawksong_, I'm in the process of moving all my books out of my room, and I think it's at the bottom of a bin somewhere. 

Lannan: Thank you, I've always wondered about that. And it looks right, now that you've mentioned it. 

DarkAngelB: Thank you very much. And here's your next chapter. 

Griffinkhan and Almondgirl: When's Beta Appreciation Day?

**Chapter Two: Predator**

I can remember the day Alexander told me of his abilities. It had been a warm spring day, in early March. Alexander and I had been out in the garden planting; our father was busy pulling stumps out of a nearby field. I had been digging a hole in which to plant pumpkin seeds when a shadow fell across me. I looked up to see my brother standing there.

"What is it Alexander?" I asked, wondering why he had stopped working. It was important to get as much planted as possible so we could have food this winter. The last had been hard on everyone.

"I need to tell you something, Rachel," he said. He looked and sounded so solemn that I immediately became wary. Alexander had never looked like that unless he was preparing to confess to wrongdoing of some sort. Usually it was a small infraction, and I never took it very seriously. 

"Well?" I asked when he just stood there. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that point, Lynette called him from the house. She needed his help with something. Alexander shut his mouth and went to help her. I went back to my planting.

Later that night he approached me, and told me he was damned. I demanded to know why, and he explained. I found it hard to believe at first, but after a couple of demonstrations, I believed him.

Looking back, I wonder what he must have felt like, growing up. The church was preaching about damnation every other week, and my brother believed in the church and God with all his heart. I think it was perhaps because of those abilities. The witch trials in Salem had been only a few years before Alexander revealed his abilities to me. I can recall, even now, the adults talking about those who had been accused of witchcraft. None of them had even given thought to the idea that the witches might be innocent of crime. It was almost as if they were afraid to believe it.

Fools. If you cannot adapt, if you cannot change your mindset, you will never survive. Look around; the world is in continuous change and motion. Adapt and survive, or cling to the past and die with it.

Even my brother adapted. His saying that his abilities were gifts is proof of that. I do not know if he still believes in God; it is possible he still does. However, how do you explain the fact that you are immortal? How do you explain the abilities?

Is there a god? If so, he has damned me years ago. I care not for God, and He cares nothing for me. How can he?

These thoughts are pointless. They will get me nowhere, and in the meantime I need something to do. Though my kind does not need to exercise, it is nevertheless harmless, and gives us something to do.

I change into suitable clothes and leave for the nearest jogging trail. I do not like the gyms humans build, as there is too much going on. The television, the music, the smell of sweat, it is all overwhelming. I prefer the natural environment. I am a predator, a thing of nature. 

The woods especially are invigorating. When I was Rachel, I was often afraid of them. Who knew what horrors lay within? Wolves, cougars, Indians… all were there, and all capable of killing me.

Now I do not fear the wild. I know I can live and thrive there, as I am physically, mentally, and emotionally strong enough to do so. The fight with Aubrey proved that beyond a doubt. 

I arrive at an isolated part of the trail, and I stop to listen to my surroundings. The woods are a paradox, seemingly sleeping, yet so alive. Their very being pulsates with life and vigor, food and energy for the taking.

This was the way it was, and it is the way it should be. I do not know when nor how Siete was made or born, but I instinctively feel as if I belong here, in the state of things. Humans tend to forget that they are a part of the world too. They act as if they do not need to fear predators, and in many ways they don't. Perhaps that is why we were created. To teach humanity that they are not inseparable from the world they live in, that it is not theirs alone. 

I move on and finish my jog before transporting home. It was dusk when I awoke, and now it is night. I shower and change into my regular clothes before leaving for the night.


	3. Club Noctium

Disclaimer: It's AAR's.

Jada Austen: I found the website the day before I read your review. Thanks for telling me about it though, and thank you again for correcting me on the _Hawksong_ mistake. I hope you enjoy this story.

Lannan: Thanks, I can never remember how to spell it.

DarkAngelB: I'm just imitating AAR's style, nothing more ^_^ But thanks. And I hope you enjoy all of the chapters.

Thanks to Griffinkhan for beta-ing.

**Chapter Three: Club Noctium**

I push open the metal-and-glass door that is the entrance to Noctium, another nightclub owned by my kind. Unlike Ambrosia, which is located in the dying heart of the city, Noctium is in the wealthier part of New York. There is no guard asking for a pass or checking off a list; it is not needed. Those who know of Noctium are precisely the ones who are invited.

There is a balcony railing in view when one walks in, and stairs spiraling down on either side. I walk up to the railing and survey the room. The style is modern, and on the floor many are dancing, while off to the side are metal tables and chairs for those who do not wish to dance. There is a balcony running all the way around the room, with stairs placed at regular intervals. Under my feet is a stage, with a band performing on it. The lead singer appears to be female, with dark hair and an incredible voice. Opposite the stage, on the other side of the room, is a bar, where a bartender mixes drinks while a cook prepares food. Waitresses weave amongst the dancers and tables, serving and obtaining orders. The lighting is shadowy and surreal, with the exception of the stage. 

I am busy watching the people, and do not notice that someone has come up behind me.

"Hello, Risika," says a female voice into my ear. I turn and look at the speaker. She has dark hair and brown skin, is wearing all black, and is grinning like a feral cat. Fala.

"Hello Fala," I greet her, hoping she will go away. I do not like her, as she disgraces the name of vampire. I cannot see why Jager even tolerates her, let alone care for her. 

It is weakness to care for another. It surprises me that Jager flaunts it like he does. Aubrey too, his weakness is for Jessica. Do they not see that if I were to harm Jessica or Fala, it would harm them too? Perhaps they fancy themselves powerful enough to take revenge. I know Aubrey cannot hurt me, but as for Jager, he could damage me. I would win, however. He would never stop grieving if I killed Fala, and that in itself is a victory.

"So Risika," Fala continues, in a voice like poisoned honey. "Whatever brings you here? I would have thought you'd be at home, grieving for the loss of your poor kitten."

I freeze. Today was the anniversary of Tora's death. I had paid my respects earlier, to a mound of dirt in a forest near the zoo, a mound with no marker and overgrown with weeds. It pains me to go there, but I feel as if I must. How dare Fala speak so flippantly of my loss?

This is my weakness then. A dead cat in a forest.

I turn to Fala, with a lazy smile on my face. "Well, what are you doing here as well? I can see Jessica down there, and did not think that you wanted to be in the same room as the monument to your failure." Fala's lovely face is a work of art. She turns to leave, but not before one last parting shot.

"Careful Risika. Aubrey is there as well, and we don't want to let him know you fear him still."

She descends down a staircase, and out of sight. I turn back to surveying the room when I feel someone appear next to me. The aura tells me it is Jager. Wherever Fala goes, Jager is never very far behind. 

"How can you stand her?" I ask, before even thinking of the consequences. Jager never likes for others to speak ill of Fala. It was fortunate for me that he was in a good mood.

"Well," Jager replies, "She is loyal to the ones she cares for, and will hurt anyone who hurts them. And you have to admit," he says with a smile, "It's never dull."

I neither say nor do anything. I cannot see any good points in Fala, but to say otherwise would be suicide. I may be as strong as Jager, but he and I have yet to test this theory, and I do not wish to do so tonight. Instead, I turn the topic to something else.

" New Mayhem," I say. "How are things there?" It is a question I ask every time I see him, and yet never tire of it. Concord has a wonderful aura, of strength and purpose, but it is not the same as New Mayhem. Jager says nothing, but stares ahead, watching the room. Finally, he replies.

"Things are… interesting," he says slowly. "You know, Risika, I've often wondered why you don't live there. Aubrey can't hurt you, and the benefits of having a home there are multiple. It would do well for you to consider it." 

I listen carefully. In truth, I have thought many times about moving there, but never truly considered it. Perhaps I should.

"Are there any houses available?" I ask. New Mayhem is perhaps the seat of vampiric power in the entire country. The only city that comes close is Twilight, a town nestled in the mountains of Virginia. It is the closest vampiric town to Washington DC, and its purpose is the same as the capital of the humans: law and policy. One could say that New Mayhem is the vampiric version of New York City; style and culture are it's main concerns. Everyone who is anyone has a house there. Unfortunately, housing is also in short supply, and one has to wait for someone to move out in order to get one. I suppose I could build one, but I do not know if the Council would approve. 

"I don't know," Jager replies. "You could stop by and see. I believe the claims house is open, you could go there now."

I say nothing, trying to decide if I should take his advice. I come to a decision, and without a goodbye, leave. I appear just outside of the town. I pause for a moment to get my bearings before walking on. 

A building looms out of the mist. Nyeusgrube, the Den of Shadows. It is a low, one story building with a plain door. On the other side, are steps descending into darkness. There are tunnels under there, dark caves full of rumors and dreams. Some foolhardy vampires make their homes down there, but the rooms never extend beyond the first few caves. We do not know what is in the further passages, and no one has any interest in finding out. You do not survive by making daring decisions. 

I pass other houses, some offices, and a library. Further into town is the claims office, its windows alit and door unlocked. Though locks do not stop us, it does keep full and blood bonded humans out. I open the door and step inside. 

There is a wooden desk at the end of the room. Chairs line the walls, and sconces are lit with candles. It has a distinctly colonial flavor, which many would find strange in a modern town, but I like it. It is familiar, at least.

I walk to the desk and, scorning the bell, summon the woman with my mind. She appears, flustered with surprise, but wisely does not argue. She has been blood bonded, and knows firsthand what vampires are capable of. I tell her my errand, and she nods.

"I believe we have a house that has just opened up. You may put in a claim, and I will submit it to the board to make a decision. There are at least five others waiting as well." I agree to be put on the list before stepping out into the night.

New Mayhem is not a very small town. Not all vampires like to go into New York City, and others are too young to do so. The population may be a few thousand, though I do not know. The Council takes a census every ten years, but the results are usually never announced. Why announce something when no one cares? It is enough that it is a town for vampires. 

I take myself into the nearby woods. The woods at night are wonderful to behold, full of darkness and shadow and broken dreams. I look up through the near-barren branches, and catch sight of the moon. The crispness of the air hints at snow, and it makes me feel alive. I can dimly sense other vampiric auras in this forest, but they are of no threat to me. 

My errand done, I turn to go. Just then I feel someone appear, and the scent of blood hangs in the air.


	4. Memories

Disclaimer: AAR, it's all yours. Except a few things, which are of course mine.

TigrisInHiding: -_- Was it that obvious?

Thanks to Griffinkhan, who beta-ed for me.

**Chapter Four: Memories**

The sound came from my right. I stay where I am, trying to sense if the person is a threat or not. Their aura is not strong, and they have lost a lot of blood. If I were to go to them, I would be able to hurt them long before they could defend themselves. Curiosity overcoming my instincts, I go to see what has happened.

A young witch lies on the ground, behind some bushes. Her back is to me and I cannot see her face. What I can see of her tells me that she will die soon if help is not given.

I turn to leave. What is it to me if another witch dies? It will mean less danger to everyone, and besides, she is a fool to have come so close to New Mayhem. Her stupidity itself is enough to condemn her. 

There is no room for stupidity. If you do not have the ability to survive, why are you even trying? The world is not a game; there are no breaks if you do something foolish. If you cannot win, do not go up against those who are stronger than you. Stay out of their way, or die young. 

I am about to leave when the witch calls out. 

"Wait," she says, her voice raw with pain. I turn around to look at her. She has pushed herself into a sitting position, and is leaning against a tree. One arm is folded against her body. It is broken. There are multiple gashes, all of which are bleeding profusely. Just as I think that is all she will say, she speaks again.

"Please." It is one word, but full of meaning. There are no others within calling distance for her, and any others who might find her are young vampires, or older ones taking the scenic route to the town. She will die if I leave her, and if I stay, it will be I who might not live as long as I would like to. While witches have helped vampires in need, there are very few vampires who have helped the witches. 

I take a step closer, and she catches sight of my face. Her face takes on an expression of hope.

"Alexander?" she whispers, almost disbelievingly. I am very surprised; my brother and I look almost nothing alike. However, the last time I saw my reflection was a few years ago. I shake my head.

"No, child," I reply with a smile. She sees my teeth, and her face turns paler than it already is. She knows she is doomed. 

"But perhaps," I continue, hoping to get something out of this encounter, "you can tell me about this…Alexander."

The witch looks surprised. This is not the normal reply for a vampire to make, not when there's blood around the place. I do no wish to tarry though, and brusquely tell her to hurry up. She complies.

She is Alexander's apprentice. He took her in some years ago, after receiving word that there was possibly another Triste in the area. She has only recently started going out on missions alone, and only after years of rigorous training. I ask for her name.

"Rachel," she replies, looking at me unflinchingly in the eye. I pause. My brother Alexander took on an apprentice named Rachel, and if her story is correct, soon after my fight with Aubrey. Rachel, who was going to die tonight. Rachel, who, in a way, did die tonight. 

Rachel Weatere was an innocent. Tonight, a few years ago, I had fought Aubrey and won. Tonight is the anniversary of Rachel's death. 

Must another Rachel cared for by Alexander die?

I swiftly walk over to where she is. Rachel freezes, expecting me to injure her, or kill her. I do neither, but bring her and myself to the nearest SingleEarth hospital with my mind. 

We appear just outside the front doors. With no tree trunk to lean against, Rachel slumps to the ground. I do not worry though, for there are already two Smoke witches coming through the doors. I watch as they check her pulse and aura, and call for a stretcher. As I turn to leave, one of them calls out.

"Wait," she says, coming after me. I turn to look at her. She is shorter than I am, though not by much, and her name badge reads _Caryn_. 

"Thank you," she says with a warm smile. "If you had not brought her here in time, she could have died."

I nod, but say nothing. It was not out of the goodness of my heart that I brought Rachel here, and Caryn does not need to act like it was. I take one last look at Rachel, before leaving SingleEarth to return to my home.

I reappear in my bedroom as the first light of dawn appears in the sky. I drop onto my bed, unwilling to think about the consequences of my moment of weakness. Instead, I drift into a dreamless sleep. 


	5. Warnings

Disclaimer: The world is AAR's, except for a few customs. And Uberwald belongs to Terry Pratchett. Go check out his stuff, it's hilarious.

Ac_bworm: hope you like it.

Aleandra Alyra Sarienna: here's some more.

Lannan: I hope this chapter is long enough for you. ;)

TigrisInHiding: I'm a big fan of them too. Have you heard the Origin cd?

Thanks to Griffinkhan and Almondgirl for beta-ing.

**Chapter Five: Warnings**

Alexander. I can remember so little of our mother, and yet I think that had she lived, she would have been as gentle and kind as he was. He always let the dogs in when it was a freezing night, and made sure the cats and livestock were safe and warm. He never raised his voice, except to admonish those who committed injustice and cruelty to others smaller than him. He was a quiet, caring protector.

I sit up in my bed. Why am I thinking these thoughts? I have not thought like this in years, and it is disturbing that I should start doing so now. The encounter with the witch must have affected me more than I thought.

My brother is not kind, nor gentle. He has killed, ruined the lives of many. From his point of view, I'm sure he believes the killing was moral, since all he has killed were vampires. If he were truly gentle, he would find another way to fight the vampires. If he were truly kind, he would still care for me, no matter who or what I am.

But he doesn't care for me. He most likely hates me for who I am, for being something I cannot control. I cannot stop being a predator any more than he can stop being a Trieste. Those who think otherwise, like the ones at SingleEarth, are idiots. You cannot deny your nature. 

Or can you? My brother used to plead to spare the lives of the chickens when we were children, but now he kills as if there is nothing wrong with it. What happened to make him think and feel this way? He must have made a choice, somehow. A choice between killing and redeeming, between life and death. How and why did he make it? 

I think I know how. My brother loved to save people. He liked to do good. If he believed that by killing vampires he was doing good, then he would gladly do so. If it entered his head that perhaps vampires were beings too, he would never be able to pick up his blade again. He dehumanizes them, sees them only as objects that must be gotten rid of.

Perhaps I was wrong, when I thought that he never should know how easy killing could become. He does know, or at least thinks he does. He is not an innocent. But at the same time, he still seems to have clung to the part of himself that still feels, lives, breathes. 

So did I, to a certain extent. True, I did not kill Aubrey. However, I didn't need to. He cannot hurt me now. If he were to try to plan anything to harm me, I would know of it.

I can feel Aubrey, in the back of my mind. I can feel his actions, his intents. I can block the thoughts out if I want to, but I can feel them, still there. He cannot do anything that I wouldn't know about. However, I cannot quite feel his emotions, other than anger and hate. That was why I was so surprised when he did not kill Jessica. I had not thought it was in him that he should love her like he does. It also surprised me, that I could not feel this emotion happening. 

I have wasted enough time thinking. The sun is setting, and I still have yet to change out of my clothes from last night. But before I have a chance to do so, I become aware of an aura outside. It was faint, and the bearer of it had left quite some time ago. Intrigued, I go to investigate.

The aura is strongest by the front door, and as I open it, I see an envelope lying on the porch. Picking it up, I sense it was left by a blood-bonded human, though not belonging to any vampire I recognize. I turn the envelope over, and see the seal on the back. The black rose, the crest of the Council of New Mayhem. I go back inside, shutting the door behind me.

I sit at the table in the dining room, curious as to why the Council would send me this letter. True, I had applied for the cottage last night, but I did not think they would answer so quickly. I open the letter and read it.

_To Risika, of Silver's line,_

_ While your request as to the cottage on Serenity Avenue was appreciated, unfortunately it did not go through. However, I have been advised by the Head of the Council to let you know that there is an apartment free at the Uberwald building, at the junction on Fall and Dark Moon streets. As no one else has yet been informed of this opening, it is advisable that you do not tell others. The apartment has five rooms, is furnished and awaiting the arrival of another occupant. Be there by ten tonight, or deliver a letter to the council by that same hour if you cannot come. Leave the letter on your doorstep and a worker for the Council will pick it up. If you do not come tonight to close the deal, the apartment will go on the open market. _

_Thank you for your cooperation._

_Sincerely, _

_Matt DeShayne_

_Secretary for the Council_

_Katama line_

I look up at the clock. The sun sets early now, and it is barely six. I have more than enough time, as I had awoken earlier today than I normally do. I might have time to hunt for a light snack, before having to change to go to see my new apartment. I go upstairs and change out of last night's clothes into something more suitable for hunting. I then leave for my territory.

New York's social life is just waking up as I arrive. The clubs are opening, and everywhere people are hurrying. No one would miss just one person. I hide myself in an alley, disguise my power, and wait.

I wait longer than I thought I would before someone comes stumbling down the alley. I stay still in the shadows at the end, waiting for my prey to approach. When the person, a girl, is close enough, I reveal myself to her, and before she can run, catch her eye and command her to sleep. She slips into it easily, and I catch her and feed.

As I only want a light snack, I do not drain the girl of all of her blood, but enough to knock her out for a few hours. She will be confused when she wakes up, and will not remember what happened. However, to ensure this, I reach into the girl's mind and set up barriers, making it impossible for her to remember the fangs she glimpsed. She will think that she had been mugged. 

Satisfied, I drop the sleeping body on the ground, and change into hawk form before leaving the city. It has been so long since I've flown, and I miss the feel of it, the way the air moves and lifts, the way it flows around you like a fast-moving river. Freedom is found in flight. 

I land in my front yard, and change before making my way into my house. I appear in my bedroom, and proceed to change. It had taken me so long to hunt that I have little time left to change. I should have searched out my prey, but I didn't think it would take so long for prey to appear down that alley, and I didn't want to go all over the city. Too many humans might have seen me, and I prefer to remain invisible.

I choose a dark red top, but leave my pants and boots as they are. I do not need to be very dressed up just to be shown around my apartment. As far as I can see, the only reason vampires dress up is if they are in the presence of important dignitaries, or they wish to seduce someone.

I am seeing neither someone important, nor will I be seducing. I prefer to remain alone, and let the weaker ones form emotional connections. I do not want a vampiric partner stronger or weaker than me, and human partners are out of the question. To have a partner is to indulge in an emotional connection I cannot afford if I want to remain immortal. Trust is too often given to the ones who will abuse it.

I finish changing and appear in my back yard. Changing to hawk form, I fly to New Mayhem, and land on Dark Moon Street. I wait outside of the Uberwald building for the person who will show me my apartment. I could appear inside the building, but not only do I not know what apartment is mine, but it would be rude to do so. Vampires use their powers, but not to the extent that they unintentionally invade someone's privacy. To appear in a stranger's home without a good reason is viewed as bad manners, not to mention suicidal. What if the house belonged to a witch? 

I wait for a few minutes before I sense someone appear. I turn around, and see Siete. 

"Hello, Risika," he says with a smile. 

"Hello, Siete," I respond, "I take it you will be the one to show me around my home?" 

"Yes. Now, to get there, do you see those windows there?" he says, pointing to a row on the top floor. I nod.

"That's your room, and where you will need to appear to." I nod again, and appear in the rooms he pointed out.

The rooms are much bigger on the inside than they are on the outside. The windows are big, and there is a glass door in the living room, where I had appeared. The door leads to the balcony, from which one has a beautiful view of the sunset. I survey the room I am in, taking in the huge couch, the numerous tasteful decorations, and the television and computer. 

"I see you like it," Siete says. He had appeared behind me, and was watching me as I looked around. I nod, barely hearing him. He takes me through the apartment, through the two bedrooms, the bathroom, the kitchen, the dining room, all of which are decorated precisely the way I would have. At the end of the tour, Siete produces a contract, which I read over before I sign. The terms are simple: keep the apartment clean, don't make too much noise, and inform the Council when I will be moving out. A drop of blood from the both of us seals and binds the contract. It is impossible to break. 

"Risika," says Siete, after we have signed the contract, "I want you to know that if you have any trouble, any at all, I am in the apartment a few doors down, and will be glad to assist."

I am not sure if I am angry or surprised. I can take care of myself, he must know that. Yet he may have extended the invitation to be friendly, and was not in anyway trying to insult me. I decide to thank him for his offer, yet say that I will probably not need any help; I am fine by myself thank you.

"Well, do be careful," he says in reply. "There have been some troubles with the witches lately, and last night one of them appeared outside of New Mayhem. She was injured, but was able to get away from the town. There was also an aura of a vampire there." He looks me straight in the eye as he says this.

I look back at him, and feel the first twinge of fear. It is an emotion I had almost forgotten, and had not felt in a long time. But there is no mistaking it. You freeze, and your heart rate rises to combat the cold feeling of lead in your stomach. However, I am proud that none of this shows in my face. If you admit to fear, your enemy will win.

"Really," I say, in what I hope to be a casual voice. "Does any one know anything else?" Siete takes a step closer to me; I do not give my ground.

"Be careful Risika. If others know of what you have done, they will not rest until you are dead or have run away. There is a war coming between the witches and vampires. Not a shadow war, but a real one. If you do not watch your step, you will die." 

He knows. He has not told anyone, but he knows, and if he does, then who else might? I do not panic, but the fear grows slightly. Siete disappears, and I do so as well, back to my home in Concord.

It will be my last night in Concord, for a while, and I wish to spend it in my home. As I appear in my front yard, I catch sight of something on the porch. Walking with swift strides, I go up the steps and reach the object. 

It is a black rose, and tied to it is a note. I open the note and read it.

_ Tiger! Tiger! Burning bright,_

In the forests of the night 

_ What immortal eye or mind,_

_ Hath witnessed thy foolish treachery? _


	6. Traitor

Disclaimer: Sadly, this isn't mine.

TheShadowPanther: Here's your update. I hope you enjoy it!

TigrisInHiding: Here's some more. And you don't need to worry about Evanescence not getting paid; they aren't making any money off the cd anymore since the contract ended. They said you could download the songs- in fact they recommended it. However, some of the songs may be on the Maximum Evanescence cd, so if you want them to get paid, get it. 

Lannan: thanks, you made my day with the comments.

Ac_bworm: we'll see. We'll see. 

Thanks to Griffinkhan and Almondgirl for beta-ing. And thanks to the reviewers, where would I be without you?

**Chapter Six: Traitor**

I hold the note in my hand, hardly daring to breathe. The aura surrounding it says that it was left by a full-blooded human, quite probably a servant to another vampire. But who? 

I take a deep breath to steady the unfamiliar sense of fear. It had been years since I felt like this. It had been years since I felt anything. I had kept all my emotions away from me, cleaned my being of them, love and fear both. Love, because to admit attachment is to admit weakness, and fear because it can destroy you. All you need to know in order to take down your enemy is what they fear most, then press the advantage. They will do what you ask of them, in order to protect themselves. Fear is a useful ally.

I take myself to my room, and set the rose and the note on the dressing table. They had been sent in intimidation, and I will not cower in fear. I learned long ago that to do so is suicide. I will not think on the note. I have nothing to fear. I have nothing to fear.

Siete mentioned a war. What was it he had said? "Not a shadow war, but a real one." What did he mean? And how was this war to be fought, if not in shadow? It is how we live. We are the creatures of shadow and twilight, of dim starlight shining down on the smooth snow, the pale moon gleaming between the wind-tossed branches of trees. This is our realm, and we know the rules, vampire, witch, and shapeshifter alike. To fight in any other place or time is inconceivable. 

Perhaps it is time we changed our tactics. The witches are what stands between us and complete control of what is rightfully ours. It is not our fault that humans aren't strong or smart enough to fight us. It is not our fault that we must feed off of them. I refuse to live in fear, stalking from one shadow to the next, always looking over my shoulder to watch for the blade that will be in my heart once my attention is elsewhere. I lived like that for centuries under Aubrey. Once is enough in a lifetime. 

Perhaps my decision to move to New Mayhem was not so foolish after all. New Mayhem is perhaps the safest place to be if there is indeed going to be war. The defenses are strong, and if we are indeed hard pressed, there is always Nyeusigrube. 

But how did Siete know there was a war coming? True, he is the father of my kind, and it is likely that he knows more than the rest of us dare to believe. But there has not been one word, one whisper that animosities have reached beyond their usual level. It is unnerving almost.

Now that I think about it, there have been few signs of witch activity recently. Normally, news of witches at bashes gets around; Kaleo and Kendra make sure of that. Indeed, some vampires hold bashes precisely because they know the witches will come. It seems the idiots don't know when to stay away, so filled are their heads with dreams and glory. But lately, they have been silent. They've been silent for at least a couple of years. The most recent activity was the discovery of Rachel.

What was she doing there? While I'm sure many witches know of New Mayhem, few know of its location. That is part of its defenses. A witch has to have either followed a vampire on foot, or have been taken there by a vampire. It was how Dominique found us after all. She had been following Jessica. True, Jessica hadn't been a true vampire then, but there was enough of Siete's blood running through her veins to have guaranteed her access. Blood bonded humans may find the town, but they rarely travel without their master, except to deliver messages. No one has been recently poisoned by Triste blood, at least not that I've heard of. So it is therefore unlikely that a vampire would have brought her there. It seems strange indeed that such a junior witch would have found the place at all. Most vampires kill witches that show up so close to the town's boundaries, and few witches show up.

Most vampires. I did not. It is rare for junior witches to show up so close to New Mayhem. In fact, I don't believe it's ever happened before. Most junior witches are taken there by vampires, and left to bleed to death as a form of entertainment. How did Rachel arrive within the town limits?

She must have been sent. Somehow, the witches have either found a way to send others within New Mayhem's defenses, or someone must have brought the witch with their mind. If there has been a way for New Mayhem's defenses to be breached by some magic of the witches, then we would have known of it by now. Which means that there is only one other conclusion.

I am not the only traitor.

Indeed, if the vampire were particularly strong, then it would be easy to bring a witch with the mind. Even easier if her blood was exposed, to help the vampire latch onto the witch and help the vampire with its own power. Our power comes from blood. If we are drained of power, we need more blood to sustain ourselves. There may be a spell that can be made that could combine the blood power of two different creatures to make the power far stronger than it normally would. Rachel's wounds had been open. At first, I thought she had been injured in a fight with another vampire. If I had thought with my head rather than my heart, I would have realized the defenses would not have let her come so close to the town. 

But I hadn't thought with my head. I went with my heart and my affection for Alexander, and in the process I may have doomed countless numbers of my own kind. 


	7. Departure

Disclaimer: Only own the plot.

TheShadowPanther: here's your next chapter.

Lannan: thanks, I appreciate your comments.

Thanks to Griffinkhan and Almondgirl for beta-ing.

**Chapter Seven: Departure**

The sun is sinking below the horizon before I take myself to my new apartment. I had been up most of the day trying to figure out what was going on. Hungry and tired, I appear in the kitchen, hoping that the last occupants had left a bottle or two of something. While there was no food, there was a note from Siete on the table.

Risika-

Tonight I must travel to Midnight with an escort of vampires. I know that you do not partake in vampiric affairs, but I wish to take most of the strongest vampires in New Mayhem with me. You may be needed. I leave at eight. Bring whatever weapons you want.

Siete

This was interesting. Apparently, Siete felt so threatened by Jaguar that he must take an escort of vampires with him. But why would Siete need a bodyguard to go buy slaves? Jaguar, once a feared vampire, has become soft since Midnight fell. Jeshickah made it well known that he was unwilling to fight her, even though she was usurping his place of authority at Midnight. Instead, he hired a couple of Brujah assassins to take care of the job. One was taken as a slave by Jeshickah's pet vampire, Gabriel. He is dangerous in his own right, but mostly takes his orders only from Jeshickah. The other assassin escaped Midnight, taking a slave with her. I have always wondered what happened to her.

It is no matter. The fact is that Jaguar refused to fight her, even though his fledgling empire was at stake. That, and his fondness for humans, shows his weakness. There is nothing Siete need to fear of him. Should I even bother to obey the request, and just go to my hunting grounds?

But does Siete fear Jaguar, or something else? Perhaps I will come along after all. By not mentioning his reasons as to why he wants an escort, I believe Siete is trying to manipulate my curiosity, but for once I will let myself be manipulated. It would be unwise to refuse his request, especially after his warning.

I look at the clock, the timepiece reading five-thirty. I still have time to hunt and change clothes before I need to be at Siete's. Coming to a decision, I leave for New York, my hunger overcoming all other thoughts.

I return to my apartment a couple of hours later, well fed and energized. Searching amongst my things, I find the two daggers I am looking for. One I took from a witch soon after the fight in Los Noches. The other I made myself, taking delight in the delicate process of infusing power into the sharp blade. It was during such times that i forgot the world, and indeed, myself. You are your happiest only when your sense of self is erased, existing only in those objects around you.

Strapping a sheath to my left forearm, leaving the dagger within easy reach of my right hand, i take another belt and sheath which i strap to my back, in which I hide the other dagger. Though I normally scorn to use weapons, they can be used to turn the tide in a fight. It is another thing which Aubrey had taught me. Putting on my jacket, i leave my apartment for Siete's.

I knock at the door, hoping that i am not late, and wait for it to be answered. The door opens, and I walk into the apartment.

"I'm glad you could come," said Siete as he closed the door behind me. He escorts me into the living room, and I sit down in a chair, surveying all the other vampires in the room. There is Silver, of course, along with Jager, Kendra, and most interestingly, Katama, creator of the line that Jaguar belongs to. We sit and survey each other warily. Vampires do not get along very well, and cooperate with each other only when it is absolutely necessary. Siete comes and stands in the middle of the room, and we turn our attention to him.

"I know all of you are wondering what you are doing here," he says. "As I'm sure you know, I never leave with an escort to go to a place that is held by one of my children. Normally, this would be the case, but recent events must be taken into account. The Council in the town of Twilight recently received hints that the threat from the witches is growing. While we are uncertain as to what is going on, where they will strike, or even if they are planning to attack at all, the warnings were sufficient enough that I feel I need to take you with me. Midnight is becoming a power once again in the vampiric world, and it is strong enough to be considered a target." He finished his speech and looked around at us.

"Why are you going to Midnight in the first place?" asked Silver. He was a tall, well-built vampire, with blonde hair, and unlike the rest of us, had grey eyes. His name was an apt one to describe his coloring. Siete surveyed him gravely before replying.

"Because, in the case that New Mayhem is attacked, or its safety is otherwise threatened, I need to know that Jaguar will come to our aid. He has many vampires on his side, and his compassion for humans has earned the respect of many vampires in SingleEarth, vampires whose allegiance we will need if indeed the witches are planning something," Siete explained.

"Wouldn't they come to our aid otherwise?" asked Kendra. She had long brown hair that swung at her waist, and intelligence simmered in her black eyes. A great lover of the arts and fashion, she had a rare talent for picking out those humans that would make the best contributions to the arts and humanities. However, it was not Siete that answered her question, but rather Katama.

"No,» she said. Though considerably shorter than the rest of us, her presence commanded a certain respect. She was a very good judge of human and vampiric natures, and usually her predictions of a person turned out to be correct. We listened carefully while she explained.

"Though they may still fancy themselves human, they are like most vampires in the belief that what happens to others happens because the other person was stupid. If they try hard enough and are smart enough, such atrocities will not happen to them. They are wrong, of course. There are some occasions when help is needed, and we must cooperate with each other." She leaned back in her chair. Siete nodded in agreement.

"This is such a time. The threat from the witches seems to have grown, and we must strengthen the ties that too often are forgotten amongst vampires," he said. He then looked at the clock on the mantel, and said "It is time for us to leave. Let me know when you are ready." Siete turned and walked into his bedroom, presumably to get his things.

Katama stood up. She reached down next to her chair, and picked up a sheath, which held a katana. Strapping the sheath across her back, the woman faced the rest of us.

"I have no clue what Siete is worried about. The witches have never been able to get along, due to their differing beliefs about vampires. If indeed they have banded together, I doubt that they'll stay together for long. Now, understand this: under no conditions must we fight. If we do not recognize that each of us has something to contribute to the mission, then the negotiations will fall apart," she finished.

Now I began to wonder what exactly is going on. How long will these negotiations take? I voice the question, but all I get is a shrug from everyone else. Clearly, they do not worry about the length of time it will take, or how they will get clean clothes and feed. It seems that therefore, I do not need to worry either. Siete enters from the other room.

"Are we all ready?" he asks. All of us nod our heads and stand. "Good," he replies. Then he pauses, and looks each of us in the eye.

"You will not tell anyone of what I have said here tonight. No one is to know about the information from Twilight, nor are they to know why we went to Midnight. Do you understand?" Again, we nod. "Then let us depart," he says.

We all appear at Midnight at the front of the gates. Pushing them open, Siete leads us through them and up the drive, up to Midnight's enormous door. Raising a hand to the knocker and lifting it, Siete knocks three times. He lets the knocker drop, and a servant girl answers it.


	8. Sewing and Slavery

Disclaimer: I am only borrowing AAR's creations, and intend to return them in almost working order.

TheShadowPanther: I checked at Amelia's official site, and it says that Jaguar, Nathaniel, and Jeshickah are a part of Katama's line. I appreciate the constructive criticism though; it helps me to be better! Happy belated New Year to you to!

Lannan: I am writing more! I've got this chapter done and the next one nearly finished. Then it'll be a few more till this story's over. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Katsumi Leostar: I'm glad you think so. 

Laurea-vean: well, here's my update! Hopefully the next one will be soon!

Ac-bworm: Don't worry, everything will become clear in the next few chapters. The day I got your email was the day I sent off the third version of this chapter to my beta and the day I intended to post it. She hasn't given it back yet, but if there are any corrections that need to be made, I'll make them later. Which brings me to…

A/N: I'm really sorry that this took so long, but I had to write this chapter three times before I was satisfied with it. My second beta hasn't replied yet, but I think it's fine just as it is. 

Thanks to Griffinkhan and PensivelyRealistic, who beta-ed for me.

Chapter Eight: Sewing and Slavery 

The servant girl cannot be older than twelve. She says nothing, but keeps her eyes on the ground as we assemble in the hallway. Siete asks to be taken to Jaguar, and immediately the girl start walking, not even giving us a greeting. I look at the other vampires, but their carefully blank expressions tell me nothing.

We walk across the dark expanse of the greeting hall and through another doorway at the far end. The girl stops in front of a large door, over which can be seen a marble head of a jaguar. Then the doors are opened, and we enter.

The room is every bit as opulent as the rest of the house seemed. A fire was lit in the fireplace, and few sconces along the wall were lit. An abandoned desk sat before a window, the chair cold and empty. A quick glance around showed that the master of the place lay on a couch, eyes open and watching us warily. He springs up to greet us.

"Welcome," he says, his manner showing no hint of surprise. "I sincerely hope that your journey here was not arduous." His gaze shifts to Siete. "However, I had not expected so many to come, and I'm afraid that there are not enough rooms ready for you as of yet. However, it should not take long, and please, do wait here for a bit." He gestured at the couch as he spoke.

Silently, all of us take him up on the offer, and sit down either on the couch or on a few chairs next to it. The furniture is comfortable enough to fall asleep on, but the tense atmosphere in the room is not. After Jaguar finished giving orders to the servant girl, he went and sat at his desk, presumably to get some paperwork done. Taking advantage of the silence, I look around the room.

The walls are velvet covered, and black wood paneling stretching from the marble floor halfway up the wall, where the red velvet takes over. The couch and chairs are next to the door, and all face a central coffee table made of oak. Behind the desk are tall bookcases filled with old and dusty volumes. The floors are covered with Oriental carpets, their softness belying the fortune they must have cost.

The silence has grown almost unbearable, as each of us in the escort eye each other warily. Trust among vampires is tenuous at best, and none of us are eager to be sharing a room filled with people whom we do not know very well. The only ones who look completely at ease are Siete and Jaguar.

At last, the silence is broken by the servant girl reentering the room. Jaguar looks up, and hastily puts his papers into a drawer. Pushing it close, he stands up. 

"I see that your rooms are ready. Follow the girl, she will escort you to where you will sleep." With that, he turns and strides to a bookshelf, picks up a book, and settles onto a nearby couch to read. Knowing we are dismissed, we turn and leave the room.

None of us acknowledge his rudeness, but once we are out of the room with the door closed, Siete turns to address the group.

"Because most of the vampires do not eat or stir from their rooms until later tonight, now is an ideal time to explore this place and see how it operates." Silver looks at the rest of us before speaking.

"I believe I speak for all of us when I say that perhaps it is better if one of us explores rather than all. Letting the rest of the house know we are here would be enough to send them running. They would think we are here to shut down the operation, again."

"Jaguar's probably thinking that now," says Katama, with a strange grin. Siete looks thoughtful.

"That's a good idea. When we have settled down a bit, come to my room and we'll discuss who to send." He turns, and indicates for the girl to continue on.

She leads us back down the hallway and through another door that leads to the west wing. We walk for a bit, before she stops in front of a door that leads to Siete's room. Next are Katama, Jager, and Silver. Then the girl stops in front of a door, and indicates that I am to enter. I turn the handle, and go inside.

Firelight flickers across the walls as I enter the room. Instead of velvet, dark green silk covers the walls; so dark it almost seems black. The hangings on the canopied bed are of a dark green velvet a shade lighter than the walls. Bookcases line the walls. Like the rest of the house, the room is devoid of windows. There is a closet in the wall opposite the bed, and I walk over to it.

I see why none of the vampires had worried about clothing. There is enough in my closet alone to supply a store. There are dresses, shirts, pants, and shoes in almost every style imaginable. I close the door and turn to the bed.

There is a nightstand with a candle and a book on top of it. The bed itself is wonderful, and underneath the comforter are green sheets, as I discover when I turn down the bedclothes. They are warm, too.

The source of the warmth proves to be a bed warmer, such as one I once used. I freeze at the sight of it, suddenly remembering where I am.

I am in Midnight, the fabled capital of the slave empire. How many beings had sweated and bled to make sure my room was just right? I had heard tales of how, instead of regular bed warmers, certain vampires had kept slaves whose sole purpose was to make sure their master never sat on anything cold. And if their master had wanted to sit down quickly, they'd either beat the slave for not warming the place fast enough, or simply sit on the slave, discussing business while the slave slowly suffocated to death. Even worse stories came to my mind, rumors of exactly how the slaves had been trained to be willing to have their master do such a thing.

This new Midnight may seem to be gentler and kinder, but it still buys and sells flesh. In this house, transactions have been made, thereby turning countless lives into living hells, or at best, purgatory. Perhaps humans are my prey, but that does not mean what happens here is right.

But what precisely is it that makes it wrong? If humans are indeed nothing more than my prey, is it so bad that they should serve me? Am I not better than they, am I not physically, mentally, and emotionally their superior? Why then shouldn't I take advantage of that?

It is not a question of who is stronger. It is a question of whether or not I have the right. Does strength qualify as a right? Just because I have the ability to take, does it justify the fact that I do?

I am interrupted from my weak thoughts by a knock on the door. Walking up to it and opening it, I see the servant girl standing there. She beckons for me to follow her, and I do so, making sure that I close my door behind me before following. She leads me to Siete's room, and opens the door for me. I walk in, and see that each of the vampires who came with us are in the room, seated on a couch or a chair. The door closes behind me, and Siete begins to speak.

"Now it is time to put into place the plan we made in the hall. Who is willing to go?"

We all look at each other, unsure which of us will be the best. Siete himself cannot go, it would cause too much of a stir. Silver himself might get away with it, but he too would arouse suspicion. Katama is completely out of the question. It would be too suspicious if the person partly responsible for Midnight's fall were to show up ready to trade slaves. That leaves Jager and myself.

"I'll go," I say. Not only am I curious to see who actually inhabits this place, but also I feel that I ought to do a favor for Siete. It was he who got me my apartment after all. But after this, I will do no more for him. It is unwise to let another know just how much you are willing to do for them, how much you trust them. Siete looks at me approvingly.

"Very well," he said. He then turned and tells the others, "You may leave now." One by one, they do so, until it is only Siete and I left in the room. Siete sits down in a chair next to the fireplace, and gestures for me to sit in the one opposite. I do so, waiting to hear exactly what he will say.

"I thank you for doing this favor to me. I need to know who is here, and what exactly they're doing here. Now, if anyone asks, you must say that you are simply curious to see the legend so many have talked about. Beyond that, you may say what you will. But do not, ever, mention that I or others are here with you. Because if you do," and here he gave a smile that did not reach his eyes, "I will…take care that you will not do so again." He looks at me, to see if I have gotten the warning. I nod, to show my agreement. Siete is quite possibly the most powerful being there ever was, and to disobey his orders would be unwise, even suicidal. Satisfied with my response, he leaned back in his chair. "Go now," he dismisses me, "I have other things to attend to." With that, I get up and leave.

Appearing in my room, I walk over to the closet. After a quick change of clothes, I pull the cord next to the bed. Within moments, a servant appears at my door. When I open it, he asks how he may be of service. I ask for him to take me on a tour. 

The boy does so, hesitantly. I can tell that he does not like to have me at his back, but he is powerless to do anything about it. The wariness with which he watches me, and the scars on his neck, show the price he has paid for serving vampires. Without a doubt, he has been attacked or fed from more than once. 

I may have taken human life, but at least I have never taken it from a child. The boy is probably the same age as the servant girl. As we walk along, I wonder to myself why so far only children have served us. Is this the best Jaguar can do, prey on innocent children?

Soon, we leave the vampire wing, and venture into the rest of the house. I see why children have served us. The other slaves are not Jaguar's, but belong to other vampires. Jaguar has, in total, about five slaves for himself. Other vampires usually show up with their own. It would have been nice to know this before, but it is too late to do anything about it now. 

We have passed by kitchens and slave quarters, but then an open door catches my eye. I stop, and peer into the room.

Seated at a table, surrounded by fabric of all patterns and colors, is a woman. She is middle-aged, perhaps forty or so, with a square-like jaw and short black hair. The woman is bent over her work, sewing a beautiful dress made of silk. As if she realizes she's being watched, she looks up.

"Who are you?" I ask, curious as to what this woman is doing here.

"I am the seamstress here at Midnight, milady," she replies simply, but I notice that her eyes do not meet mine. I decide to press her for further information. 

"What is your name?" I say softly, hoping to win her trust. It seems to work, as this time she looks me fully in the eye when she answers.

"Eva."

"Well, Eva, I am Risika," I say, hoping that I will be able to talk to her. She does not reply, but instead bends back over her work. I stay where I am in the doorway, feeling slightly foolish. In a moment, I have crossed the distance between us and seat myself on the table. Eva looks up, surprised. I begin to talk.

"I am new here, and I do not know how this house works," I say, words spilling out of my mouth before I can think about them. I pause, and then continue. "I came to see if whether or not this place is anything like what they say in stories. Please, can you tell me about this place?" I hope that my act as an innocent, new vampire will be enough to engage her in talk. Eva is not entirely fooled though; she looks at me, suspicion in her green eyes. I reach out with my mind, and find that she has never been addressed before in such a manner, and is confused as to what I want. She seems to have an unusual fear of being fed from. I lean forward. "I do not wish to feed from you, Eva. I merely want to know if there are any unspoken rules around here I must know about." She does not look surprised at my having read her mind, but instead talks. I listen eagerly.

"Well, milady, first of all, no vampire would address a human in the manner you are doing now. They are afraid it would be a weakness. Stay out of Milady Jeshickah's way, unless you want to fight her. She doesn't take well to new vampires here at Midnight; she'll try to control you. There's something between her and Master Jaguar, and she'll use all the people she can get. She's even tried to persuade some of the witches-"

"Witches?" I say, barely able to keep the surprise out of my voice. Witches, here at Midnight?

"Yes, milady, they're the ones who designed the barrier around Midnight. Master Jaguar keeps them here for that purpose, and it's been a source of fighting between him and Milady Jeshickah for quite some time. He says he'll do what he will in his own house, but she says no self-respecting vampire would have witches on his property. Seems to think it suspicious of him."

"There's a barrier around Midnight? How far out does it extend?"

"Oh, not too far out. It's at the walls around the property; a vampire wouldn't feel it though. It's designed for the slaves." With that, she looked up at me. "Anything else, milady?"

"No," I reply. "That is it for now. Thank you."

"Glad to be of service, milady." As she says that, I get up and leave. 

"Take me back to my room, boy," I order him. As we walk along, I think about what Eva has told me. I side with Jeshickah on this issue. Why does Jaguar keep witches here? Does he have some sort of deal with them? I had heard he is tolerant of others, but this is almost suicide…

I start when I hear angry voices erupt from around the corner ahead. I signal for the boy to stay where he is, and creep closer to where the people are fighting. Dampening my aura, I get as close as I dare.

"It is of no business of yours what I do with my time, Jeshickah," Jaguar's voice, tight with anger, reaches my ears.

"Oh, but I'm afraid it is, my cat. You see, the barrier needs work only once a month. You do not need to waste your resources on our ancient enemy. And I wonder exactly what papers you look at whenever someone leaves the room. I've seen you try to hide them. Are you plotting again, my pet?" A woman's voice, as smooth as silk and without a trace of anger gives a reply. Clearly, she is enjoying making him angry. It can only be Jeshickah.

"I am working on nothing subversive, I assure you."

"Oh, but I'm not assured. I know something is up, I can tell by your aura. You fear me, and you fear my searching your desk. What, the Bruja assassins weren't enough, now you must have me killed by witches? I agree with you completely. Those hunters weren't at all well trained. But we must continue this conversation some other time. Another is listening." 

I stiffen, and take myself back to where the boy is, so that by the time Jaguar and Jeshickah are around the corner, I am walking toward them, seemingly unaware of what is going on. Jaguar looks worn and tired; Jeshickah looks almost triumphant.

"Well, who do we have here? If it isn't the terror of New Mayhem herself, Risika." I nod a greeting. It does not surprise me that she knows my name; the fight with Aubrey is a well-known tale. However, I do not appreciate the tone of voice she takes with me, and merely continue along my way. Neither of them stops me as I walk along.

It is nearly dawn by now, and I have spent most of the night following Siete's orders. I am tired, and I wish to go to bed. When we finally reach the hall where my rooms are, I dismiss the boy. I hesitate, before deciding that I must tell Siete what has happened tonight. Through his door, I can hear him talking. I am about to turn the handle when I realize there are voices other than Siete's in the room.

"Did everything go according to plan?" Siete says. A female voice replies indistinctly. There is a slight murmuring, and then Siete's voice says, "What do you mean, you could not find the father? What happened to him?" 

"I don't know. Celeste could not say. She has not seen him for quite some time. Something about a business trip," says a voice I know all too well. But what is he doing here?


	9. Negotiations

Disclaimer: AAR has this. All this, not mine. Except for some things.

Ac_bworm: I… wow. I think I'm speechless. That was such a nice review! And…you mean you found out about my devious plot to kill my readers? ^_^ Well, here's your next chapter, and I don't think you'll die of suspense during it. 

Lannan: Thank you, I need to fix that. Soon. When my workload lightens up a bit. Yeah. That's the excuse ^_^ Anyway… enjoy the chapter!

Thanks to Griffinkhan and Almondgirl, for beta-ing and generally being cool.

Chapter Nine: Negotiations 

How can he, of all people, be here? Though we have not interacted in quite some time, the thought of him still sends fear and rage racing through my body. His arrogance, his cruelty, his way of playing with people as though they are things, all of that makes me ill. I was nearly savage in my glee when I found out I'd lost the bet. That meant he was weakening. I hoped that he would leave New Mayhem and not come back, but he did not do so. 

"Risika, do come in," calls Siete. He apparently felt my presence through the door. I turn the handle, and go in.

There they were, sitting in a couple of chairs as though they owned the place. I want to reach out and hit them, feel the cartilage of their noses collapse beneath my fist, hear the wet spurting noise of blood pour out. I restrain myself though; now is not the time to indulge in such desires. Instead, I turn to Siete.

"I have some news I gathered from my walk," I say, hoping that he will send the two of them away in order for us to talk. He does not do so, but instead indicates that I should sit down. I hesitate before doing so. I do not want to be any closer to them than I have to. Siete turns to them.

"Now, please continue." Aubrey looks at me before doing so, rage playing across his features. Clearly, he does not like to be in the room any more than I do. He leans, ever so slightly, towards Jessica, as if he is afraid I would hurt her. Seeing him display a weakness, however slight, makes me feel slightly better. He may have once controlled me, but the tables have turned, and he knows it.

"We could not find Kyle, though we tried as hard as we could. Celeste did not know where he had gone, and his daughter was at school when we went. We brought back Celeste and the daughter, but so far, they have proved to be useless." Siete looks thoughtful. 

"It may be that we will have a hold over Jaguar, regardless. He has softened over the years, and would not want to see them hurt. Remember, part of the reason he so willingly became a trainer was because he was hurt at his family's rejection. Taking out his feelings on others was how he became one of Jeshickah's best. If he knew then what we know now…" Siete trailed off, deep in thought. He then turns to me, and asks, "What have you found out so far?"

"Jaguar keeps witches here, as part of the staff," Siete looks surprised, but motions for me to continue. "Jeshickah does not like it, and I overheard them arguing about it as I made my way here. She thinks he is trying to plot something. She also mentioned something about papers." 

"I am not worried about the papers, he probably is trying to kill her anyway…"

"The seamstress told me that Jeshickah had tried to talk to the witches, but did not say what about." Siete takes no notice of this, and has instead turned to Aubrey. 

"Again, more proof that the time is right. We need to make our move soon, before anything else happens. Where are you keeping them?" 

"They are at my place in New Mayhem," says Aubrey. "Jessica and I will go get them." With that, they disappear.

I turn to Siete, wanting to ask what is going on, but he shakes his head. Clearly, he does not want questions. Instead, I simply wait, until the crack of displaced air signifies that Aubrey and Jessica have returned. I turn around and see on the ground two women, one older, the other barely into her teens. The older woman sits up, obviously shaken by what has happened. She is hugging the younger girl fiercely, as if to say, "Do what you like to me, but do not harm her."

They are obviously mother and daughter, both of Hispanic descent. Aubrey and Jessica take no notice of the woman's actions, but instead walk towards their chairs. I notice that they didn't tie the two of them up, but I am not surprised. Aubrey always gets what he wants; and it would have been too easy for him to manipulate them into coming with him to his place. 

Siete stands up and walks towards the women. Instantly, the mother transforms, her body shifting from human into that of a quetzal, a South American bird. The bird attacks at Siete, who manages to avoid being scratched. Jessica and Aubrey do nothing, though Aubrey has managed to get a hold of the girl. 

Siete reaches out his hand, and the bird is frozen in midair, trilling and calling as she tries to break loose. However, she cannot stand against his mind, and turns back into her human form before slumping to the ground, defeated. Jessica pulls two handcuffs made of lead out of a pocket, and cuffs the woman and her daughter. Meanwhile, the girl looks on, her brown eyes large with fear. Her heart is beating so fast; I can hear it, a persistent drumbeat that hangs in the air. 

I lick my lips unconsciously. It has been a while since I've fed, and her life, her energy, the way I can hear her blood whispering through her veins, all of it is making me crazed with hunger. I desperately want to reach out and sink my fangs into the soft flesh of her throat. 

Siete looks at me, and I can hear his voice in my mind: _Go and feed. But be quick about it._ I leave almost before he has finished dismissing me and make my way down into the kitchens. There I manage to find a young woman who is more than willing to let me feed from her. I drink from her and one other before going back to Siete's room.

When I arrive back, both the shapeshifters are tied and gagged. Siete and Jessica have obviously just finished discussing something before I arrive, and are suddenly silent upon my return. Siete then walks over to me.

"Risika, would you please go get Jager and Kendra? Don't worry about Katama and Silver, I've already explained things to them," he asks, again with a polite smile. I say and do nothing, but I instead leave for their rooms. I could have just called them with my mind, but it is quite obvious Siete wants me gone. I call upon Jager first. He seems to already know what is happening, as he brushes past me as soon as the door is opened. Kendra does so as well, her apparent eagerness to leave almost throwing me off my balance. Kendra likes to be in the center of action; hers is a line that celebrates the intensity of the present.

Siete sits in a chair, and motions for us to sit as well. He clears his throat, and then begins to speak.

"I know this is a bit soon, but from what I can see and hear, now is the time to make our move. We have only just arrived, but I apparently made a mistake in judging how soon things might come to a head. Jaguar and Jeshickah are both up to something, and so we need to bargain now, before their plans can be executed." Standing up, Siete continues with his speech. "Katama and Silver will be staying here, as guards of a sort. Should anything go wrong, they will be able to get help. Now, let us leave."

He disappears, and the rest of us follow. We arrive in front of the doors that lead to his office. Siete knocks on the door, and is granted entrance. We file in, one by one, until Aubrey and Jessica come in last, holding the captives. They stand behind us, so that Jaguar will not see whom they are holding. 

Jaguar looks surprised to see us. His surprise shifts rapidly to wariness, as he surveys who exactly is in the room. He stands up from his couch, and asks in a firm voice, "What is it that you want?"

"We are here to bargain, Jaguar," says Siete in a calm voice. He then proceeds to explain the threat that he suspects the witches pose. Siete goes on at length how the races could be threatened if New Mayhem was attacked, and how Midnight would not be far behind. Jaguar listens patiently, and when it becomes clear Siete has finished, he responds.

"That is all very well and good, but I'm afraid I cannot guarantee support. I have my own interests I need to look out for." Jaguar looks at Siete, perhaps hoping Siete would agree with him. Siete looks at Jaguar for a while, a calculating look on his face.

"There once was a jaguar shapeshifter, who belonged to the clan Azteka." Jaguar looks startled at this sudden shift in topic, but Siete seems to take no notice. "His name was Juan. He loved another of the elavie, named Catalina. He thought she was beautiful, inside and out, and she felt the same way about him." Jaguar's face is now very pale, though the expression of wariness has not changed. "He was young, a half-breed. And his father hated him for it. His father hated his mother too, and the family was not a happy one. It finally ended for poor Juan when his father sold him to slavers. Juan was glad to leave his family, but grieved to leave Catalina. He was traded again and again, until finally he ended up in the heart of the spider's web- Midnight. And there, he was changed. This newly born vampire called himself Jaguar."

By now, there is a distinct sense of fear in the room. All of the vampires with Siete are watching Jaguar, never letting their eyes glance away from his face. I am interested in the tale; apparently, it is one Jaguar does not want any of us to hear.

"Jaguar became a trainer, one of the most powerful in the slave empire. He used his hatred towards his family, and his grief for Catalina, as a source of cruelty." Siete walks closer to Jaguar, speaking all the while. "However, it was his father's rejection, his mother's refusal to protect him, that hurt most. He felt rejected by his family, and as such, was cruel to the slaves used for breeding. But" and here Siete's voice became lower, "he did not know he had one of his own. Because, you see, Catalina had given birth. A son, called Kyle. Who married a quetzal, and now has a daughter." Aubrey and Jessica come forward, holding the two bound shapeshifters. They dump them on the floor behind Siete, who does not notice. 

"Now, now he might have a chance to make things right again. Because, you see, this little girl does not know her grandfather." Abruptly, Siete stops talking. He and Jaguar now talk, mind to mind. They are both silent for some time, before Jaguar speaks.

"Fine. You have my support. Should New Mayhem be attacked, we will try to come to your aid." He looks tired, exhausted. Days and nights of avoiding conflict with Jeshickah and keeping peace seem to be catching up with him. Siete smiles at his proclamation.

"I am pleased you see reason. I had hoped that this would be all I had to reveal today, and I am glad I was right." Jaguar's face goes even paler, if possible. I suddenly wonder exactly how much Siete knows about me, about all of us here.

Now I understand why so many of us answered his call, myself included. He knows about us, knows how to make us do what he wants without ever having to use his powers to do so. He secured an apartment for me, not because he wanted to be nice, but because he wanted a hold over me. And I, out of a sense of politeness and social expectation, agreed to be his servant. I have no doubt that if he needed to, he would have gotten a hold of Alexander.

My single consolation in the wake of this revelation is the fact that all the others in this group must have had this done to them at some point in time as well. Their faces do not show any hint of pity, but I can sense that they know what Siete does, and go along with it anyway. 

But my musings are interrupted by a command of Siete's. _Go to your rooms_, he says. _It is past dawn, and time we retire. We will gather again tonight._

I immediately take myself to my room, and lay down on the bed. 


	10. Tiger, Tiger

Lannan: Oh, it's okay. You can say it again and again. ^_^

Ac_bworm: This chapter's for you. And about the vampires acting weirdly- originally I'd ascribed to Siete a power that, after rereading and asking a few questions and thinking about it, decided it was one he wasn't supposed to have. I was going to leave it in, but right before I posted I thought better of it and took it out. Which is why the vampires are acting rather OOC. I'm thinking about going back and putting it in. After all, this is fanfiction, it's not as though it's supposed to be 100% accurate. ^_^ And about your requests…. I write whatever the plot demands. 

TheShadowPanther: I made up most of the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Ten: Tiger, Tiger 

I lay awake, but cannot sleep. My thoughts drift to when we first arrived at Midnight. The office and the papers come to mind. I wonder what Jaguar is keeping in there? If it is true, and he is plotting against Jeshickah, it would be interesting to see what he has hidden there.

Curiosity is not a common trait among vampires. It must be quenched, or you may not live to see your next meal. Only those greatest in power have the time and the means to spy and play games. For years I had watched as Jager, Aubrey, and others make trips on a whim, simply because they could.

Perhaps now it is my time to do so as well.

Violating the privacy of others is not socially acceptable, but what have I done as a vampire that is? I am stronger than Jaguar, and if we were to fight, I know I would win. And I wouldn't anger Siete if I were clever. Siete's approval means little to me. After this trip, I will have as little to do with him as possible.

I quietly get up and make my way to Jaguar's office. It is now past dawn, and there is no one there. I go to his desk, and would have opened the drawer, but the aura there stops me. A witch has done something to the lock, so that it will not open. Only Jaguar or a stronger witch could break the lock. It seems I have my work cut out for me.

I reach out with all my senses, searching the building for any sign of the witches. Jaguar may pay them, but if I offer a high enough price, they ought to be able to do what I ask. It is no guarantee that they will not talk later, but I will be far away by then. I do not care if Jaguar becomes angry. It is his fault he employs morally questionable people. 

I am able to locate the witches' quarters, as their collective aura is quite strong. I find one just outside. He is young, but strong. It does not matter what line he is from, as he most certainly has been cast out. Otherwise, he would not be working for Jaguar. He senses my approach, and turns to see who is there. We regard each other for a second, before I make my move.

" I need a job done. No one must know of this, and no one must ever find out. I will pay you whatever sum you wish. And if anyone finds out, I will break your neck." The boy regards me thoughtfully, before naming his sum. It is enough to make a mortal gasp, but I agree to it without even batting an eye. What is it to me if he asks for money I don't have? The mortal I will get it from will assume someone is taking from him, and I will create it so that it is so. I disappear, and get the money I need and return. No more than five minutes passed between my departure and my arrival. I hand half of the money to the boy, and pocket the rest. I may be a relatively young vampire, but I am not foolish. It is stupid to pay upfront when you are dealing with mercenaries.

I take the boy and myself to Jaguar's office, and tell him what it is I need done. The boy looks surprised, but in the end greed wins out over his discomfort at betraying the hand that feeds him. He closes his eyes and concentrates. 

I stand off to the side, trying to sense if anyone is near. The wait goes on for some time, before a slight clicking sound reveals that the lock has been undone. I hand over half of the money I have with me, and tell the boy he will get the rest if he stands guard. I pull open the drawer, and begin to search inside.

There are notes, letters, even a journal. Most are boring, only a few mildly interesting. I am about to put them back when a small packet catches my eye. I had missed it the first time, and take it out of the drawer.

At first glance, I know it contains no ordinary papers. If I had been just a bit weaker, these papers never would have caught my eye. I rifle through them, seeing various plans. Messages to the Bruja Guilds, and notices for a renegade witch are some of the things I find. There is even a draft of a letter to the great assassin Tizoc Theron. There is also a strange list with many names on it, and numbers next to the names. It is fairly interesting, but nothing in there seems to warrant such protection. Until a bit of a poem catches my eye.

_Tiger! Tiger! Burning bright,_

_ In the forests of the night_

_ What immortal eye or mind,_

_ Hath witnessed thy foolish treachery?_

It is the poem that my stalker had sent me. My paper shuffling becomes frantic as I find more and more verses.

_From what distant deeps and skies_

_ Have I watched with my spies?_

_ Oh, with whom would I conspire_

_ If only I could quench thy brilliant fire?_

_ What the methods? What the pain_

_ Would I endure to forge thy chain?_

_ What demons would I willingly clasp_

_ If I could have thee in my grasp?_

_ I have watched thee many a year_

_ Would that I could teach thee fear!_

_ Then you would finally see_

_ Thyself as weak as you seem to me._

_ Tiger! Tiger! Burning bright_

_ In the forests of the night_

_ This immortal hand and eye_

_ Would dare to mar thy symmetry_

My hands are trembling as I put the last of the papers down. They do not tremble with fear, but with fury. If I could, I would find Jaguar and kill him, but the boy has just signaled that someone is coming. I quickly thrust the papers back into the packet, and put everything back in the drawer. I toss the last of the cash to the boy, and he quickly seals the drawer. We leave just as the door handle is turning.

After dropping the boy off at his quarters, I go to my room. I am now unable to sleep, and pace up and down the length of my room. I do not pause once to even sit, my legs keeping pace with the rush of my thoughts.

Why would Jaguar be threatening me? What does he have to do with the witches, if anything? Yes, he pays them and gives them room and board, but he does not strike me as the type to want to destroy others. He could not be the one who wants to harm other vampires.

Or would he? He need not kill every one of the vampires, only the most powerful. Then, if he were to go after Jeshickah, no one would be there to challenge him. It may seem far-fetched, but in a world of predators and prey, you can never be sure of a person. It is the same with humans, but to a lesser degree. They have the rules of society, their cage of steel. Vampires have no such cage. We are as free as the wolves of Europe and the tigers of Asia. We know no law but that of blood. And the only way to acquire more blood is through power. Political power, and personal strength are the means by which this is accomplished. 

I stay awake long into the day, with two questions weighing on my mind. Could he? Would he? 


	11. Exile

My word. Has it really been _three_ months since I updated? It doesn't feel like it. My excuse? Well, to make a long story short, my little sister went through the computer and threw out a lot of trash. Including the rest of this story. I've had to rewrite it, in between all of the things I'm doing lately. Not to mention a sudden attack of writer's block. I realize this chapter is short, but! I've finished the story, and you'll probably see the finishing chapters go up one after the other in the next few weeks.

I can't respond to all of the reviews here like I normally do, but I will say that I've appreciated them more than you can imagine. It was the comments that motivated me to write this story. So, this is for all of you. Thank you.

Thanks to Griffinkhan, for beta-ing and indirectly ending the writer's block.

**Chapter 11: Exile**

         I jerk awake. I realize I'd fallen asleep, and I get out of bed. And immediately freeze.

         In my room are all of the vampires Siete had chosen to accompany us. And there, sitting by the fireplace, is the creator of vampires himself. He turns to look at me, and I see the fury in his eyes. When he speaks, his voice was calm.

         "What were you doing, snooping around in Jaguar's office?"

         I say nothing at first, but instead look around the room. All of the other vampires are watching me carefully, their looks calculating. Their aura tells me nothing.

         "I thought that there might be information worth knowing," I reply finally.

         Siete's eyes narrow. He stands up, and walks over to me. Step by step he comes closer. I stand my ground. I am not prey.

         "Do you realize that if we do not leave within the next five minutes, we all may be killed? Jaguar is furious. All of the vampires are furious. I came seeking peace, and instead we must all flee for our lives. And it is your fault."

         At first, the words seem to be a faint buzzing in my ears. But when I realize what he is saying, a fury wells up in me. Does he not know what Jaguar has been doing? Why should we help someone who clearly wants to get rid of us? I find my voice.

         "Why do you care what Jaguar thinks of you? You are the strongest of our line; you could kill him with a mere thought! Yet you come before him, begging for help like a cringing human. Are you as weak as that?"

         "It is not about weakness. I know something's going to happen, and if it means what I think it means, then there must be unification among our species at all costs."

         "We are not prey!" I hissed. "We do not cooperate, we do not need to listen to others! We are predators!"

         "And it's time we started acting like them!" shouted Siete. "Do you not realize that, even in the wild, if a predator realizes it cannot survive on its own, it will seek the comfort of its own species for protection? Even the wildest and strongest of beasts must do this, and vampires are no different! There is a war coming, Risika! There's more to it than personal honor!"

         "He threatened me!" I spat back at him. "He's sent threats to me, warnings of harm! Would a tiger seek the comfort of a viper?"

         Siete smiled, though not with his eyes. "War makes for strange bedfellows, Risika. I can see that we do not agree on how to approach our species. You are so blinded by your pride that you feel you must lord it over others. Including me."

         I dare not breathe. How dare he, the most arrogant and condescending of all vampires, how dare he tell me I am full of pride? It is he who is the fool. It is he who will die. I can see the danger, but he cannot.

         "I am sorry, Risika. But you are too much of a danger. When I get back, the Council will need to know whose fault it is that this mission failed. And they will expect me to have punished you. I will not kill you," he said as I reached for a dagger, " but I do not want you to come back to New Mayhem. Not now. Not ever."

         I stare at him, in shock. He looks back at me, impassively. The silence hangs heavy in the air, before it is broken by laughter. I look for the source.

         Aubrey, mouth open and eyes filled with delight, is laughing at my shame.


	12. In Concord

Disclaimer: belongs to AAR and Random House. All I own is the plot.

Ather Shadow: It might be. It might not. You'll just have to see.

Midnight Scribbler: Thanks! And yes, writer's block is horrible. However, it's over, and chapters will be coming up one after the other.

The Shadow Panther: You're getting close…

Narina Nightfall: I, too, wrestled with that problem. The answer isn't really in this part, and indeed, you might not find the answer satisfactory at all, but I hope it works.

Frozen Rose Thorne: Yes, I loved the style too, which is why I tried to keep it.

Thanks to Griffinkhan for beta-ing.

**Chapter Twelve: In Concord**

I arrive at my old house in Concord shortly after midnight. I had stopped in New York City along the way, and therefore had no need to feed just then.

The house is empty, and has gotten rather dusty. I used to hire someone to come in and clean it, but since I had left, I felt that sort of thing was unnecessary. In New Mayhem, one simply gets humans to do the work.

New Mayhem. The center of vampire power, and the place I had been banished from.

My anger at Siete knows no bounds. The idiot seems to be so worried about protecting his precious species from an imaginary danger. Does he not realize that we take care of ourselves? And even so, why is he so worried about seeking Jaguar's opinion, when in reality he could just command him with a thought? What is wrong with the creature?

I am restless, but cannot go anywhere. I run the chance of running into Aubrey at either Ambrosia or the Café Sangra, and while they are not the only vampire clubs in the city, they are the largest, and the best.

I can still hear Aubrey's laughter ringing in my ears. I can feel my anger rising as I think about… but no. I will not think about it. He will pay, someday, and it will be at my hand too.

I feel a sudden urge to be outside, under the night sky. I take myself to the nearby park, the need to be out in nature overwhelming.

The place has a deserted feel. Here and there are a few people who brave the dangers of walking alone at night, but not many. I pass a young man I recognize from my runs, and he nods and smiles at me as we pass each other.

I do not do the same.

It is times like these that I miss Tora.

It was she that I would go visit whenever I felt I could not bear my life as a vampire any longer. She alone of all creatures understood me. We were alike, as alike as creatures of different species could be. Both of us, trapped in a cage of steel, both seeking to get out.

I had thought that the night in Las Noches, I had escaped my cage. I only now realize I have traded it for another, for predators have their own cages as well. That is what a pack is. And for a while, I belonged to one. Now I no longer do.

And only now do I realize how much of a toll this has taken on me. When vampires become too involved with their own species, it becomes their downfall. Some of us are still all too human.

Such as myself. For being outcast by one's own is taking far more of a toll on me than I thought it would. Because, despite what I have told myself again and again, I still would like to know that I have at least the option of belonging.

Had not I gotten rid of this years ago? Was not that what the fight with Aubrey symbolized?

Or did it? I had, for three hundred years, been told, and believed, that to belong and to care were the most important things in the world. Those kinds of beliefs do not go away overnight.

Clearly, I have a ways to go.

By now the park is completely and utterly deserted, and I must leave, or risk drawing attention to myself. I shift into my hawk form, and fly to my house, glorying in the feel of the thermal drafts, the feel of the cold air of the upper atmosphere in my feathers, the starlight on my wings. I fly as long and as far as I dare, occasionally letting loose a piercing cry. I began to lose myself in the feeling of freedom, of being alone. It is a feeling most people cannot stand, for they fear the unknown. And if anything is an uncharted territory, it is the mind.

I land in my yard and change back to my original shape. I walk up to the door, and feel something crack beneath my shoe. I lift up my foot and look down.

On the porch is a black rose.

I reach down and carefully pick it up. There is a note attached to it. I carefully open it.

_Tiger, Tiger, child of night_

_Denied the home of thy birthright_

_What steps would you take_

_To regain the home that belongs to thee?_

_Meet me in the dark of night_

_To know the knowledge that is thy right_

_Come to park, and you shall see_

_All that is needed against thine enemy._


	13. Burning Bright

Disclaimer: Belongs to AAR and Random House. The part just after the transition (the paragraph that starts with "Trying to...") is not mine. It is from page 50 of _In the Forests of the Night_, and belongs to AAR. IT IS NOT MINE.

I have absolutely no excuse for not updating. I accept my punishment.

**Chapter 13: Burning Bright**

It is the hour before dawn. Still dark, yet with the hint of day showing. I have been up all night, wondering whether or not I should respond to the rose and its message. It could be a trap. It could be another vampire leading me on some desperate chase, to make a fool out of me. It could be a rival, trying to lure me back into New Mayhem, and thereby destroy me.

It does not matter. I need answers, and I need them now. What is going on with Midnight? It is obvious that whoever sent me the summons knows about the poems Jaguar sent me. It is just possible that they would know why he did.

I arrive at a secluded place in the nearby park. I can sense a weak vampire hiding in the woods, and take myself to where she is waiting. I surprise her upon my arrival, and she tries to hide her fear behind a mask of anger.

"Where have you been? I have been waiting out here all night!" she snarls at me. I stare back at her composedly. Did she really expect me to come rushing into the woods without weighing the consequences of my actions? It is no wonder that she is not very strong.

When it becomes obvious that I am not going to fight back, she gives an impatient sigh and says "Well, come on then!" before setting off into the woods. I follow, intrigued. Why did she not transport with her mind? Is she not strong enough? Or has she been given other orders?

We walk a long while. The moon is setting, its silvery light growing weaker as the earth turns under the sky. An early morning mist has risen, giving the place an eerie, otherworldly feel. And we walk ever deeper into the woods.

Suddenly, we stop. It is at a place that is no different from the rest, except to her. A little something, a change in her stance...

She whirls around, knife slashing down. I block it before returning with a blow that should have stunned her. She is quicker than I thought, and dodges before pulling something out from her belt. I freeze, looking at it.

In her hand is a sample of Triste firestone.

She smiles, slightly. She knows she has the upper hand. Triste firestone, if pressed to a wound in a vampire, draws out all of their power, killing them. All she would need would be just two swift, lucky strikes. I look at her.

"All right," I say softly. "You win."

"Good," she replies. And with that, she steps forward, slices my arm, and holds the rock to my flesh.

As the darkness smothers me, I curse myself for being so stupid.

Trying to open my eyes, I saw only blackness. I thought I was blind, and that terrified me. Was this death, then? Floating forever in blackness, not even remembering who you had been?

I shake myself awake. This is not three hundred years ago. I am not newly dead. What am I thinking? I am not newly dead...

I push myself into a sitting position. The glass walls are cold, as is the wooden floor. The glass walls...

I stand up quickly. What is going on? What am I thinking? Ather's house burned down years ago, why does it seem that I am still there? I need to leave...

I trail my hand against the wall, alert for any subtle changes. When I touch wood, I immediately sense it is a door, and proceed to push. It opens easily, and I step into the light, blinking.

There, sitting in a chair in the center of a well lit room, is Jeshickah.

Instantly, all of my senses are alert. My wariness turns into barely-controlled anxiety. I will not let her rule me, I will not let her see my fear...

"Risika," she says, smiling. I watch her, waiting to see what she will do next. She stands up, and walks toward me. Immediately I shift into a fighting stance, anticipating any move she could make. Jeshickah stops a few feet away, and stands there, smiling.

"And how was your rest, little tiger? I do apologize for the rudeness of my fledgeling. Sometimes, she gets a little... out of hand." I say nothing and simply watch. She gestures toward the chair.

"Would you like a seat? I expect the shock of waking where you did would be a little off-putting..."

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Late afternoon," she says, her smile growing wider. "I do hope you'll have a seat, bright tiger. It'll make things much easier."

"I prefer to stand," I reply shortly.

"As you wish," she says. Now I am even more suspicious. It is not like Jeshickah to give up without a fight. Now I am even more cautious.

"I expect you want to know what you are doing here," she says, sitting back down in the chair. I simply nod, waiting for her to stop playing her games. But she is not finished yet.

"You know, Tigris, I expected a bit more from you. You are rather bright. I'm surprised you haven't made the connection yet." Now I am completely mystified. What is she talking about? I have been exiled, attacked, knocked out, revived, and suddenly am expected to engage in banter with a well known power mad vampire. I decide to get right to the point.

"How come I did not die?" I ask.

" Ah... see, that is interesting. You know, it is the nature of firestone to draw out power. However, if there is another magic, stronger than that in the firestone, it can halt the process, perhaps even reverse it, though I do not know how just yet. Do not worry, Tiger. You will be fine in a few days. And now, perhaps you'd like to ask another question?"

I stand there, thinking. What is her game? There is a piece missing, something I do not understand. I am brought here to discuss the poems from Jaguar, the Tiger poems...

Bright tiger, Tigris...

Then, in a flash, I understand what is happening.

"You wrote those poems."

Jeshickah smiles, then nods. "You are correct."

"Why?" I ask. Though I have figured out the writer, it still makes no sense. Why would Jeshickah send me the poems, but pretend they were Jaguar's? Unless...

Jeshickah had been watching me, her face serious. Now, she smiles her feral smile, the smile of a predator enjoying the fear of their prey.

"You are right, Risika. I knew you would see. Now, whether you will understand..."

"But your plan to drive Midnight and New Mayhem apart did not work! Siete banished me!" I say, watching her closely.

"That does not matter, Risika. That, true, was one part of the plan, but it was not the main part. I have a much, much grander vision than simply causing a political mess."

She rises, and begins pacing. "You do not know what it is like, to lose everything you have fought for, to watch it all be burnt and the ashes scattered on the wind. Those who soar the highest fall the hardest. They also become the most desperate to fly again."

The hairs on the back of my neck prickle. I can sense where this is going. Jeshickah, however, ignores me and continues talking.

"Many, of course, do not. They merely accept their diminished status, and fade, and are heard from no more. Then people wonder about them, in a passing sort of way, until they are completely forgotten. Some, however, try to fight. They work hard, doing so much to make a comeback, but never quite succeeding...

Then, of course, there are the few, the very few, who do come back, and rise higher than anyone ever could have expected them to. They leave their marks on history, they shape and change the world. Vampires are very fortunate. We have more than enough time to establish ourselves, to rise, to fall, and to rise again. A dark phoenix, born not from ashes, but from the grave. A vampire may rise and fall many times in their life. But only one will ever rise, and keep on rising."

"You," I whisper.

"Exactly. Me. I have waited long for this. And now, I want to ask you something." She turns to me. "If you were in my place, what would you do?"

"It does not matter."

"On the contrary. It does. I need to know just how much you are worth."

I stare at her. "It depends on whether or not you can get back what you have lost. But how can you rise? There are many other vampires stronger than you. They will oppose you."

Jeshickah gives me a long, cool look. "Tell me Risika, are you familiar with the term 'super-weapon'?"

"Yes," I reply. "But—"

"But nothing! You think that the others can stop me? Of course they cannot! My little tiger, my burning cat, what I have can defeat even Siete."

I laugh. It is simply ludicrous, to think that she can stop the creator of the vampires. Even she would need to be respectful to Siete if she were to try anything. "I do not believe you," I say.

Her eyes narrow. "Believe me, Risika. Believe me. It is not some spell, it is not some massive bomb. It is something that everyone knows about, but no one thinks about. I am talking about the other races. The witches. The shapeshifters. They are sick of vampires ruling everything, tired of their attitude, tired of the fact that day by day their numbers grow less while ours soar. Even Siete would hesitate before taking on their creators."

Their creators?

"You have allied yourself with the witches? They are our enemy!" I say. What madness is this, that she would willingly walk into that nest of vipers?

"No. See, it is quite simple. They want us to stop killing. I want dominion over the others. Many of them would do anything to make sure that they can rid the world of evil. Of course, by the time they realize what is going on, it will be too late... but by then they will not be needed. Because my control will be total and absolute. I will have Midnight. I will have New Mayhem."

"How? You cannot expect the witches to be able to invade."

"Remember Rachel?"

I freeze.

"You found her. She got in. It was the first prototype of the spell. But now, you see, I have found a way to break the guards. It will involve more blood than you saw, originally..."

"You think I am going to let you hurt me without a fight?"

"Oh, Risika, what can you do? If you go, how can you warn them? You helped Rachel, and by doing so you helped me. Who will believe you when the fighting is done? Who will care? And..." at this point she leaned forward to whisper "how can you hope to fight me?"

I lash out, seeking to hit her on the face, but she is quick and grabs my arm. I strike with all my power, seeking a way to latch on to her, drain her, make her powerless. Her return hit nearly knocks me senseless. She never was this powerful, how did her magic become so strong?

"Oh, and Risika? I forgot to mention one more thing..." This time when she smiles, it is the smile of a killer, "I am not entirely the vampire you once knew. There are many other powers out there, and many ways of harnessing them." With that, she brings her leg around in a roundhouse kick, intending to hurt me even worse. I block, and punch at her solar plexus. She grabs my fist and twists my arm. I snarl as I feel tendons rip, and bring a hidden knife out of my boot, intending to stab her. Just then, the vampire girl from the forest appears. Jeshickah, distracted, throws me to the ground.

"What?" she asks. She shows no sign of fatigue

"Milady. It is time. They have found the other." Jeshickah nods, then turns to me.

"Goodbye, Risika. When we meet again, I will have shaped and changed the world." With that, she and the other girl vanish.

I leap to my feet. Jeshickah could be anywhere by now. And why had she left without hurting me? Did she not need me to break through to New Mayhem?

But... "the other". Who is this other? The only one it can be is—

Suddenly, I hear the alarms. The sound I had hoped to not hear. They can only mean one thing.

New Mayhem is under attack.

I immediately transport myself to the city square. All around me there are hundreds of vampires materializing. We all hear the call, and we cannot resist it. Our livelihood is in danger. We are in danger.

Siete appears on top of the Council building. He takes one look at all the chaos, then immediately addresses us.

Silence! He roars in our minds. Attend! Listen to me, and we may get out alive! We are under attack by witches, shapeshifters, and much more. Attack as many as you can. Leave no one alive. In the unlikely event that we begin to lose, retreat into Nyeusigrube. They will not follow us there. Now GO!

And with that, we scatter. I head for the trees, and seclude myself in their branches. I hide there and wait. Soon, in the distance, I see a small group of witches heading toward the town. When they are a little past me, I jump and attack. Other vampires do the same to other groups, and soon the woods around New Mayhem are full with the sounds of fighting.

I launch myself at the nearest witch. He is male, and a skilled fighter. I bring out the two blades I always have with me, and slash at him. He parries, then lunges forward in a stabbing motion. I block with one arm, and slice down with the other. Blood drips from his arm as we circle each other, looking for an opening. He lunges again, and I step aside completely. His back is open, and I stab him with both my knives before letting go of one, and using the empty hand to grab his hair and force his head back. I then use my other knife to slice his neck. He falls to the ground, and I have only just enough time to grab my other knife out of his back before two more witches are upon me.

It is like this everywhere. For every single enemy cut down, two more spring up in their place. And they're not all witches either. Some are shapeshifters of every kind: wolf, panther, falcon... others are simply vampires fed up with being at the bottom of society. Even the werewolves from around New Mayhem are fighting against us; we have baited them and hunted them once too often.

Everywhere I look, vampires are falling. The fighting has gone into the city now, and I can hear the distant screams from falling vampires and those trying to fight with Siete. Fala is nearby, trying to fight off five, her tan face green with fear. I do not know where Aubrey is.

I am fighting on automatic now, killing as efficiently as I can, hoping to stay alive. I have just killed a short female witch when I stumble over a body. Looking down, I see who it is.

It is him. It is the other.

It is Alexander.

I immediately take myself and him to a nearby glade, away from the fighting. It is a beautiful place. Here and there, among the trees, there are small bushes of black roses, blooming. The sun glances down through the trees, the golden light illuminating my golden brother. He is badly injured; even so, he still reaches for his knife and leaps up, ready to fight.

I am astonished. After being used to break strong wards that would have killed a lesser being, he is still trying to fight? He is very strong. And then there is no more time for thought, for then he attacks. He slashes at me and I leap aside; he will no doubt have reinforced his knife with firestone. I slash back, catching him on the arm. He staggers, then attacks with his mind. I throw up shields, but some still gets through. My aura crackles out, and grabs, seeking for a weakness to latch on to. At the same time, I lunge forward, slashing at his knife hand. I wound him, and he gasps, then uses his power to attack again. I fight back.

It is then that I notice a strange thing. Every time I lash out at him with my power, I suffer a backlash. And it is the same for him. And there, in that glade, locked in battle, I realize that perhaps we are not so different than we think. Growing together in our mother's womb, sharing her blood, her power, has given us a connection that perhaps can never really be severed. We cannot hurt each other without harming ourselves.

Perhaps there are things stronger than blood.

After that realization, I do not attack with my aura, instead throwing up shields. It is of no use. I will only hurt myself, and it seems that Alexander is tiring anyway.

However, he surprises me by suddenly lunging forward and knocking me to the ground. We roll over and over, with me somehow kicking his knife out of his hand. Then I am on top of him, slashing at him with my knife, its blade cutting through his skin and sinew like butter. He lies there, gasping for breath, and I suddenly realize what I am doing.

I am killing Alexander.

Every wound I make, I make for me. For having my mother taken from me. For Ather's power plays, for Aubrey's abuses, for Tora's death. For my brother, rejecting me when I wanted him to love me the most.

It will not be long before he dies.

Suddenly, it's over. I sit there, on top of him, breathing heavily and covered in his blood. And he lies there, moments from death. But I will not kill him. I need to know something. I need to know how my brother, my wonderful brother, became a cold blooded killer.

"Alexander?" I ask. He looks at me, surprised. Clearly, he was expecting me to deliver the killing stroke immediately.

"Yes?" he replies in a raspy breath.

"Why? Why do you kill? I know you think it's moral, because vampires are evil. But I want to know... why do you think that we are evil? Why do you think I am evil? Why? We cannot help our natures, though we try. It is not in your nature to kill. You must know that vampires are people too. Why kill them?"

Alexander looks at me. He replies, gasping for breath as he does so. "Because... we all need something... to believe in. We all... need a purpose... in our... life. And..." here he struggled for more breath, "It was a... vampire who killed our mother. The... last of the... Light witches. And... it was... a... vampire... that killed... my sister. I will... not... rest... until..."

A coughing fit interrupts him. I watch him, dying, my golden brother lying in the golden light. And I know that even though I am dead to him, even though I am the vampire that killed his sister, I cannot bear to have him dead to me. I am darkness, he is light. We need each other in order to be complete. Neither of us can be without the other.

I know what I have to do.

I instantly take him and myself to the nearest SingleEarth hospital. It is sheer chaos, full of the wounded. Nurses rush here and there. I find the one called Caryn and instruct her to see to my brother immediately. She does so, bending over him as I leave to go back to the clearing. I hunt around the glade for our knives when I smell it. The smoke.

New Mayhem is burning.

And as I watch, sparks land in the glade, igniting trees and bushes. I watch as a black rose bush catches fire, its petals burning bright before crumbling to ash that flies away on the wind. And it is then that I know that all is lost.

I retreat to Nyeusigrube. There, too, it is chaos. The wounded are in the first cave, trying not to cry out, though some of the weaker ones are sobbing. There are vampires rushing everywhere, trying to find a place to call their own. I search for the powerful vampires. I need to know what is going on.

I discover them at last in the cave that is the farthest we have ever explored. There are many more beyond, but this small, dim cave the the farthest we have ever dared to go. I see Siete in the room with Silver, Katama, Kendra, and the others. I stand at the door, waiting to be recognized.


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: All that's mine is the plot.

Many, many thanks to all of my reviewers who have reviewed this story. This one's for you.

**Chapter 14: Epilogue**

In the caves it is blacker than night. Many would think that is not possible, but you have not experienced darkness until you have experienced cave night. Even when I died, it was not so black.

We are cornered.

When I went to go speak with the others, I had been calm. Now, though, I realize just how desperate our situation is, and how awful the future will become. And why? Hubris. Our arrogance and cruelty have brought this fate upon us.

I had stood at the entranceway, looking in the room. There was a table in there, and seated around it were all of the most powerful vampires there could be, with the exception of Aubrey. None of us know where he is. We cannot sense him.

Jessica is distraught. She wants to leave to look for him, but it is too dangerous, even for her.

While I stood there, Jager looked up and motioned me in. I sat next to him in a vacant chair. He looked worn, tired. It is unbelievable, but true. We were all overwhelmed by how many enemies there were and how powerful they had become.

"...and what do you suggest?" asked Kendra as I quietly sat down.

"It is hard to know," said Siete. "I am in a bad position. I could strike them down, yes, but then I would have to answer to their creators. And though I am powerful, I cannot stand against three, four angry immortals as powerful as I. And do not mention helping me," he said as Jager opened his mouth, "None of you can do anything to help. You all would be torn to pieces."

There was silence. Then—

"She played us, you know," said Katama, quietly. "I had thought that Lashan had been destroyed in the fall of Midnight, but that clearly was not true. If anything, the creature has grown more powerful."

I began to ask who Lashan was when I was interrupted by Silver slamming his fist down on the table. "Dammit!" He shouted. "Do you mean to tell me that all of the most powerful vampires from every line cannot take down just one vampire? Since when have we become so weak?"

"Since we lost our humanity," I said. At that, everyone's attention was on me. "She has many of the races on her side. Even witches. I doubt the Vida line knows much about what their renegades do. Nor would most of them really care what the others do in their spare time. In fact, some of Jeshickah's witches are probably proper members of the clan. Which isn't all that shocking when you think about it. After all, they have dedicated themselves to our destruction, and some of them probably hate us enough to consider joining with one of our number who promises them an end to vampires. We have played games for too long. We have been too arrogant about our abilities. We have forgotten to be human."

Kendra laughed. "To be human is to be weak," she said disdainfully.

"And that is why we have fallen," I replied. "Do you really think the other races would have joined together against us if they had been treated properly by us? But instead we have laughed at them, used them, played games with their lives, treated them like animals simply because they were not us. We have become so caught up in being the predator that we have forgotten what it's like to be the prey.

Perhaps we did this for our own protection. After all, how could you kill something that you empathize with? But it can be taken too far. We have always prided ourselves on being more than human, but what does it mean when being more than human means you act like an animal? So far, none of us have shown any qualities that make us better than humans. Yes, we have power. But it has corrupted us. In the end, we are no better than the people we kill, and in some cases quite a lot worse.

I have tried for a long time to forget what it's like to be human. For a while, I thought I had succeeded. However, events recently have made me realize that you should never forget to be human. I would love to forget. To be human is to feel pain. But feeling pain can save your life. If it were not for the sting of the witch's knife, we would not know to not go near it. We would slice ourselves, and die because we were too numb."

"Some go crazy from the pain," said Jager.

"We are vampires. We will all go crazy in the end," said Katama. There was silence.

"A touching speech, Risika, but I'm afraid it does not address our current situation," said Silver.

"But it does," replied Katama. "Siete, she's gotten to the heart and soul of the matter. What if we parley, try to convince the other races that we have seen the error of our ways? Sign a contract, make a pact, do whatever— as long as we get out!"

Siete shook his head. "It will not work," he said.

"What about the creators of the other races?" demanded Silver. "Surely you could talk to them!"

"No," said Siete. "You do not understand. We are disliked by all races, including their creators. Even if they will speak to me, they will not believe me. No, my fledgelings, we are truly and utterly trapped.

"So you are just going to sit there? What happened to you? You are Siete, creator of the race of vampires, the mightiest race on earth!" shouted Silver.

"And all of the power in the world cannot save me should the other immortals take revenge. I have already explained this, Silver. There is nothing more to say," said Siete.

"Then it is over," said Katama. "We are cornered. We cannot attack Jeshickah, as not only would that not get rid of the problem, but it is very likely impossible to do so. We cannot attack the others, as we will die."

"We will die anyway," said Jager. "We are cornered by our prey, and we have nothing to feed on but ourselves." There was a slight shudder as he said this.

"It is check and mate. I am sorry, my fledgelings. I will do the best I can, but I fear that is not enough," said Siete. And with that, we were dismissed.

I do not know how long ago that was. Time passes differently here. Since the meeting, Jessica has come up to me and begged me to help her find Aubrey. But I cannot feel his mind anymore. He is probably dead. But when I told her this, she merely flew into a rage and disappeared elsewhere. I do not know. I do not care.

As I sit here, I think about the situation. It is desperate. Many of us are already hungry. I am beginning to feel the familiar feeling of dust in my veins. I will have to eat, and soon. But there is no one to feed from.

Some vampires were able to bring blood-bond humans with them. They will be the first to go. The next will be the weaker vampires. We all know which ones are the weakest. They know too. Some vampires are already trying to round up the weakest for later feeding. The weak are trying to fight, but it is useless, and they know it. This knowledge gives them fear.

They are not the only ones who are afraid. All of us feel the cold, all of us know what is going to happen. And sitting here, drowning in my fear, a voice speaks to me from out of my past.

"Survive and be strong, or die, cornered by your prey, trembling because the night is dark."

We are cornered.

We are trembling.

We are dying.

And the night is black.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
